The Weight of a Heart
by HiroAkemi
Summary: In order to share the peace and prosperity of the Kingdom of Cedia and join the magic in the land a misguided King wages war against neighboring lands. With the help of his Adviser, a warlock named Sai; King Naruto starts off a successful campaign but is there more to this war than whats can be seen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto only the plotline.

Summery: In order to share the peace and prosperity of the Kingdom of Cedia our misguided King wages war against neighboring lands. With the help of his Adviser, a warlock named Sai King Naruto starts off a successful campaign but is there more than war in the air.

Content: Adult themes, children.

* * *

 **" The Weight of a Heart "**

 _Thoughts/emphasis_

Words

"Speech"

* * *

 **Written to:**  
Wolf's rain soundtrack

 _"Gave it all away for a memory and a quiet lie, and I felt the face of a cold tonight still don't know the score._  
 _but I know the pain of leaving everything really far behind."_

* * *

As the day began to wane and give way to the eve, the sky bled a sort of red among the clouds; its shade reminiscent of sparkling rubies adorning a Queen's graceful neck. The large migration of mortals moving along the plains had decided to halt their journey to a foreign land when they had stumbled upon good camping grounds just shy of their destination. The harden earth still humming with the heat of the day beneath their feet as the air's temperature began to drop. It was nearly the perfect summer afternoon; the gentle tug of a light breeze playing with the men's hair and tickling their beards.

A brave cricket or two even managed to chatter above the sounds of life, a thick tension settling, permeating the air laced within each breath the men took. The realization of how close the coming battle was creeped into the back of their mind, easing into their thoughts as they prepared camp for the evening. Fires began to roar with a thick crackle of life, the sounds of hushed chatter and horses hooves adding to the adequate background noise of mortal life.

The sky grew darker still, the colour of congealed blood, as eve crept nearer and the mortal men closed in towards the completion of their camp. Stray bangs of metal cut sharply through the air just as the last of the tents were being drawn. Cooking wares beginning their sound offs as well as they clank with the beginnings of preparation for the evening meal. It was only a matter of time before the crickets, even, grew braver and the camp seemed to grow silent with tension still lingering in the atmosphere. Men nervously shifted as horses remained alert, the tension disrupting them and should this behaviour continue on without pause the horses would never be fit for the morning ride.

Black bled as night painted the sky anew, a few murmur's and the stomp of boots every now and then; a single worker moving from each main tent setting up and lighting small torches. The center of the camp began to breed with life as a deep voice projected itself throughout, its rumbled laughter vibrating with joy that seemed to be contagious. Those overhearing drawing smiles where none were to be had before, curious of the voice many began to follow it. Gathering around the owner of the looming? voice as the crowd broke into a reciprocated laugh.

Before them in front of a fire sat their King retelling stories of days long since past from his youth. In particular he began recalling that as a snot nose brat he once took on a bear for his lunch. Animatedly he described how he caught the fish and then beat the bear away to enjoy his feast. A face in the crowd piped in asking the age of the King at the time and of the bear. The King nervously laughed as his cheeks grew rosy. A hand rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck before he sighed and with a honest response answered.

"Admittedly, I was but eight and the Bear but a lost cub." His response drew a deep laugh from his listeners as the tension from the journey and the battle of the 'morrow was eased away, if only temporarily.

The infamous bear fight... He had heard that story at least a thousand times by now, yet he still laughed just as much as the others. Sai let his hand settle upon his goblet. Sai had never been one much for drinking and making merry-even less so the day before a battle. He would much rather retire to his tent and clear his mind, perhaps perform some last minute rituals to make sure he was as ready for the next day as he would ever be. While he could see the merit in socializing with the people that had taken him in and treated him as their own, it was exactly because he owed them so much that he worried about getting drunk on the eve of battle. What if they were attacked overnight? Was he too paranoid?

In the end, perhaps his people knew him better than he expected, because the warm ale he was sipping and Naruto's warmer still, voice were quick to melt away his tension. He was happy to focus on the present for once, and it was good to take a break from his pesky inner adviser's voice that always pushed him to worry about what was best for Naruto and for the kingdom.

"Sai! You tell us one now!"

The King's voice boomed as he slapped his best friend upon the shoulder in hearty laughter breaking him from his thoughts. The crowd of onlookers voicing agreement for more stories but most especially from the more reserved Advisor they had grown to know over the years.

It so happened the warlock blinked upon finding himself the center of attention his body pressing forward at the slap Naruto gave him. "Oh dear. A story? Are you really certain you want one from me?" he questioned, hoping he could still get out of that one. But no such luck. He shifted in his seat on a fallen log near the fire, and gave their King a mischievous look. If he was going to be forced into this, he might as well get back at his friend a little…

Unfortunately Naruto had not realized what he had done until Sai had turned to look towards him with a look rivaling that of a mischievous devil. It was at that moment that Naruto let his lips press into a thin line, his warm honey hazel eyes narrowing dangerously as if to dare Sai to continue. Naruto knew deep down his look would have no effect on Sai' decision as the sly bastard started out by downplaying his own, more eventful, life.

"I'm afraid my life is dreadfully boring," _lies,_ but this story was so much more entertaining than some magic mishap that led to Sai being nicknamed Lord Blue for a week, "So I will tell us one about our beloved King Naruto instead."

Naruto scoffed internally but sought to hear out this much more 'intriguing' story of his, if only to preemptively stop any embarrassment upon his person. As Sai started Naruto began to tilt his head sideways unwittingly to listen better. His eyes never leaving Sai' face as he took a sip from his flask. A look forming as if to say You can still stop this, was all but ignored by Naruto.

"You see, many years back, our dear King had someone very dear to his heart. What was her name? Ah, it doesn't matter, only that she was the fairest girl in the capital. And that, despite his flowers and chocolates and awkward courting, she never looked twice his way!"

The camp seemed silent for this, the crackling of the flame, an occasional shuffle of feet, and distant insect life the only indications time had not stood still. Sai had never expected his little story would garner so much attention. He stood duly corrected. Intently Naruto tried to recall this fairest beauty from the Capital that he somehow could not get. Naruto's brows furrowed together slightly in confusion, his head tilting unconsciously to the side as if begging the name of this so called person he could not recall from his youth.

 _Did he not remember?_

Sai was surprisingly disappointed. That was how they had met after all… He continued on.

"Until one day, he walked in to see her in the arms of a terrible stranger… Hair like fire and gray eyes full of the devil, she fell prey to none other than a beast of a man from Saybir!" He was surprised to see Naruto was paying just as much attention as the others, as if the story weren't about himself. Did he really not remember? Naruto's face going through a range of different expressions as he slowly came to the realization of whom Sai was really talking about. Sai grinned. Little by little he saw his king's expressions change, as if he were an actor rehearsing for a play, only the deep red that settled in Naruto's cheeks signified something else entirely. That he hadn't expected but it was pleasant nonetheless.

Naruto had had enough of this story, his flask dropping to the ground as he abruptly stood up startling a nearby knight. Without much effort Naruto made his way quickly to Sai' side his hand clamping over the other's mouth as his cheeks deepened to a shade of read rivaling a tomato. Now Naruto remembered, didn't he?

"And what did our brave and valorous king do to protect his-mmph!"It was Sai's turn to have his cheeks make competition with an apple as his king clamped his mouth shut. Perhaps in normal conditions he would have opposed it more, but the unexpected reaction had him flustered.

"Okay Sai, I think that's enough mead for you tonight! Shall you take this time to retire and collect your thoughts?"

Naruto nervously laughed after nearly spitting out what he had to say in a jumbled mess. Clearly Sai had hit a nerve that Naruto was not ready to confront. Helping Sai in an almost forceful awkward manner from his seat he tried to lead the other away from the group as disappointed boos and cries of the him being a most cowardly King followed with hearty laughing mixed between. By the time Naruto trusted him enough to let him speak again, Sai couldn't help but chuckle a little despite himself.

"Did I hit a nerve, my King?" he teased, mostly to keep attention off himself while he tried to regain his composure.

"I will be the first to admit I'm a lightweight, but I don't think I've had quite that much mead. Embarrassing the scrawny mage who beat you, are we?"

"Sai."

Naruto's voice was soft, it's tenor barely above a soft whisper as he spoke the other's name. His hand hand long since removed itself from the others mouth, the hand now held clenched close at the King's side, his other hand reaching for Sai' hair as he took a lock between an index and a forefinger. Sai thought to speak up but there was something about Naruto's voice just then that kept him from talking, kept him silent and appreciating the moment. 'My king?' just didn't seem an appropriate response. Sai waited, perhaps, but for what?

Naruto fingered the hair he took gently, the softness of it so much unlike his own and he noted that Sai had the strangest expression as he watched his friend toy with a strand of his hair. Sometimes Naruto teased him for his vanity-although Sai was quick to claim a cultural excuse-but it was true his hair was soft and well cared for. Naruto might well be the only one brave enough to touch and feel it, especially under the established threat of fireballs that usually kept most others at bay.

Sai's expression softened a little despite himself, remaining that way even after Naruto pulled back. The hand moving after a painfully drawn moment, the hair falling back into Sai' head as Naruto leaned in ever so slightly.

"Your face rival's rubies. Perhaps I am not the one here who is embarrassed."

Sai was a reserved man, that was no secret, but he always tended to be more verbose around his king-that was also a fact. Naruto was much the same, Sai found. And such gentleness from a strong man like their king… Few would have expected it. Sai liked seeing it, and he liked thinking that he was one of the few people who had that privilege. Naturally, it quite changed when Naruto spoke in his ear and the red face came back with a vengeance, all but proving the king's point.

Naruto pulled his face away from Sai and turned on his heel, his hand flipping into the air as he chuckled deeply, his chest heaving with his own amusement at the others reaction to a mere touch. Sai' was always a sensitive man so it was no surprise to Naruto but it didn't stop him from teasing the other in the least.

"We should prepare for the 'morrow." His words soft but deep and clear as he gave Sai' a slight look back. "Tis our duty to make sure we are ready for the battle ahead. I am trusting you to win me the day as you always have." He smiled faintly in fondness, for Sai' had always been his good luck charm in their battles, having never lost one since childhood.

Sai followed his king, his steps slow since they had nowhere particular to be. That, too, was something reserved for Naruto. Usually his adviser was always in a hurry to get somewhere. But when he was with his king, where else would he want to be? "Mm, that would be a good idea. Do you need to go over the battle plans one last time? Avoid some performance anxiety, perhaps?" He grinned at his longtime friend, his expression soon softening into a fond smile of his own. He recalled the many battles they'd fought, the many victorious rides back to celebrate and drink to their glory. This time would be no different. It could not be, not if it depended on him.

"What can I say? You know who to trust."

.


End file.
